


Forts (Voltron)

by Ebhenah



Series: Fictober 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance Future Family, Klance kiddos, M/M, Voltron s07 spoilers, uncle shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: Fictober 18 Day 11Voltron fanfic featuring Klance, future family, Uncle Shiro FLUFFRating- all agesPrompt: "But I will never forget!"





	Forts (Voltron)

"Come in!" Lance called, loud enough for Shiro to hear him through the door. The door slid open and Shiro couldn't help but smile at the scene of domestic chaos that greeted him. Lance had a basket propped on his hip and he was weaving through the open concept living area grabbing toys and throwing them into the basket, grumbling in Spanish. "Hey," he said with a smile, "thanks again for doing this. My parents had to cancel at the last minute and… it's just been forever since we got out of the house, you know?"

"I do," Shiro said with a smile, "and I'm happy to help out."

"Uncle Shiro!" was the only warning he got before a small person collided with his knee and started trying to scale his leg, "uuuuuup!"

"Talia! Stop that! Give him a minute to sit down before you start crawling all over Uncle Shiro or he won't want to come visit anymore."

The four year old gasped, utterly scandalized at the thought, "i-is that TRUE?" she asked Shiro.

"Never," he assured her, scooping her up into his arms, and tapping her on the nose, "I will ALWAYS want to visit my favorite girl."

"Promise?" she asked, her eyes huge.

"I pinkie swear," he pledged, "where are your brothers?"

"Ummm… Thace is doin' homework. Spelling," she added solemnly, as if that was a serious and ominous task. Shiro nodded along with her, matching her expression. "Rai is helping Dad give Kashi a baff."

"Gotcha," he said, "and what were you doing?"

"Col'ring," she answered proudly, "I got new pencils- like a BIG kid."

"Veronica got her a set of colored pencils," Lance explained, making a face as he found a bottle of sour milk INSIDE a hand puppet. "Eww- nope, not even washing this one, straight into the trash it goes." He sighed, letting his shoulders drop and turning to face Shiro, "sorry… I got a little… Hi, Shiro. How are you doing?"

"Good. Good," he ruffled Talia's brown hair, "busy… but you guys would know all about that."

Lance laughed, "yeah, BUSY is a pretty constant state around here. Hey, Talia? Can you please go get into your pjs and let your Dad know Uncle Shiro is here?"

"Okay," she chirped pleasantly, scrambling out of Shiro's lap and running off.

"Bless her helpful little heart," Lance sighed.

"Still can't get used to 'Loverboy Lance' being so… settled," Shiro mused.

Lance waved the comment off with a grin, "I've always been a big family guy. Although- being outnumbered four to two might be my limit. We'll see how much a handful Kashi is once he's mobile. Okay- so for tonight, Kashi's got a touch of the sniffles, but Keith's already given him some medicine and he'll be bathed and all ready for bed before we leave. He's been sleeping really well in the playpen lately, so you can keep him down here with you if you want. Might be easier than having him upstairs in the nursery. Thace is not allowed any screen time if he doesn't finish his spelling, but he's making decent progress, so probably won't be an issue. Don't let the twins have any popcorn- they'll eat themselves sick. Other than that… you know anything I'd tell a sitter."

"Thace lose that tooth yet?" Shiro asked.

"No! If you can convince him to let you give it a yank, go for it. If it DOES come out, there's some tooth fairy change in the Raisin Bran cereal box."

"Ooh, good choice of a hiding spot- kids hate that cereal!" he laughed.

"Hey Shiro," Keith handed a chubby, gurgling, bald baby over to Lance with a quick kiss on the cheek, taking the basket and setting it on top of a bookshelf. Lance made faces at their youngest, triggering peals of laughter. "Kosmo blinked out when he got splashed one too many times. I'm not sure when he'll be back, but don't worry about him, he's pretty independent."

"Yeah, I'd say I'm familiar with the quirks of your space wolf by now," he answered, standing to take the baby from Lance, "now, hand over my namesake and get going before you miss the previews."

Keith chewed his lip for a moment, "the formula-"

"Is in the cupboard above the coffee machine," Shiro finished for him. "Go. I've got this. Enjoy your date night. Say bye-bye to your fathers, Kashi," he made the baby wave his little hand.

"He's right," Lance said, "we're going to be late."

"Okay, okay," Keith sighed. "Guys- we are leaving! If you want hugs and kisses, you better come get them now!"

"Ugh! I'm not a BABY!" Thace's voice was a little muffled by the walls. "Just GO!"

"Waiiiiiit!" Talia barrelled back into the room, now dressed in pajamas that were covered in little mermaid pictures. Shiro smiled as he watched her get caught by Keith and tossed into the air. She squealed happily, "kisses!" Grinning at his daughter, Keith covered her face in loud, dramatic kisses while she giggled.

Rai slipped into the room and Lance picked him up, kissing his forehead, "be good for Uncle Shiro, okay buddy?"

"Promise," Rai said, squeaking as he yawned. "You're coming home RIGHT after?"

"Can I take Dad out for ice cream between the movie and coming home?" Lance asked the little boy, who seemed to take a moment to think about it.

"Okay, but just ONE SCOOP," he said seriously. "Just ONE."

"Alright, deal," Lance agreed easily.

"Then RIGHT home," Keith added, leaning over to kiss Rai's cheek.

It took a few more minutes to finish making their good-byes and get out the door, but soon Shiro was standing in the living room with two four year olds and a baby in his arms. "Right," he smiled at the kids, "what are we doing tonight?"

"Forts!" yelled Rai excitedly, "you promised last time we could make forts!"

"Yeah!" squealed Talia, who had clearly forgotten until her brother had spoken up. "Love forts!"

"Forts it is, then," he laughed.

"Wait!" cried Thace, "I still have THREE WORDS! Don't start without me!"

"In that case, let's see if we can get Kashi settled away for the night," Shiro suggested, "and then we can do all the big kid stuff. Good?"

"I'll get his bottle," Talia scrambled over the back of the couch.

"He already haded his bath and med'cin," Rai said helpfully, as the baby gurgled and patted at Shiro's face, "Dad sings him a song when he has his bottle at bedtime."

"A song, huh?" Shiro sighed a little, "I think I can do that. What song is it?"

"A dumb baby song," Rai commiserated.

"Yeah, I thought so. Is it the one about buying all the stuff?" He knew it was. It was the only lullaby he'd ever heard Keith sing to any of the kids. Lance had a whole selection, but Keith found on that worked and stuck with it.

"Yeah, that's it," the serious little boy said, nodding- his expression and movements so like Keith that Shiro had to lean over and press a kiss to the top of the kid's head.

"I'm done. I'm done," Thace slid into the room, brandishing a sheet of paper.

"Okay- let me see," Shiro instructed him. The lanky, dark-skinned boy was practically dancing in place as he held his homework up for inspection. "Looks good!"

It actually took three rounds of the lullaby and the better part of half an hour of pacing the floor to get Kashi to sleep, but the older children were remarkably helpful and quiet while they did it and before too long he was settled away in his nursery.

They all took the fort building very seriously. There were plans and sketches involved. Pillows and blankets were dragged into the living room from all over the house and furniture was rearranged to accommodate them all. Shiro made snacks. Thace refused to let him anywhere near the loose tooth- even saying no to having the 'cool robot hand' pull it free. Rai insisted on watching his favorite cartoon from inside the fort, crawling into Shiro's lap to do so and dozing off within ten minutes of it starting.

Thace told him all about school and his new friends while Talia practiced her braiding on Shiro's bangs. Once she was bored with that, she taught them a new patty-cake rhyme that Shiro suspected she made up. Then she crawled into his lap beside her twin and made him sing her lullabies until she fell asleep with a fistful of his shirt in one hand and the other thumb in her mouth.

As soon as she was asleep, Thace switched the tv to a different movie. One for 'real' big kids like him. Kosmo returned and Shiro and Thace made up stories about the adventures the space wolf might go on when he wasn't at home guarding his people.

It was near midnight when their parents got home to quarters that were dark except for the flickering light of the television. A massive construction of pillows, blankets and furniture crowded the living room and right in the center of the chaos was Takashi Shirogane- former leader of Voltron, Captain of the Atlas, Champion- sound asleep while cradling three children and a space wolf to his chest protectively.

"Awww babe," Lance whispered, "look how cute they are. Think we could get away with snapping a picture without waking them? Just so we can remember how precious they are when they are sleeping, and how much their Uncle Shiro loves them?"

"No way we could get a decent shot without a flash," Keith whispered back, curling his arms around Lance and kissing the side of his neck sweetly, "I don't think we really need it, though… because I'm not sure about you, but I will never forget!"


End file.
